


Of Course

by thenalikesgirls



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Holiday, One-Sided Attraction, dreamscape, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenalikesgirls/pseuds/thenalikesgirls
Summary: Gahyeon is in love with her best friend. Does Handong feel the same?
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: dreamcatcher rarepairs 2k20





	Of Course

Gahyeon’s heart might’ve leapt for joy, if she didn’t have enough sense to know that Handong’s invitation was nothing but friendly. With a wistful sigh, Gahyeon looked at the text her best friend—and object of affection—had sent her minutes earlier. [ _ hey, there’s a cute little lights festival for xmas at the park tn, wanna hang and go? _ ] Gahyeon stared at the words in the little grey bubble, thinking of what to say. Her mind raced with possible ways to tell her best friend who she’s known since she was in the third grade. [ _ Handong I _ -] Gahyeon quickly deleted the message, shaking her head. [ _ yeah sure! :D see you later! _ ] The girl groaned at her own cowardice. She looked at her closet and decided to get up and figure out what to wear.

Handong drove down the driveway of Gahyeon’s house, stopping the white Prius in front of the pathway to the front door. The girl exited her car and walked to the door, using her key to get in. Being a family friend had its perks. “Gahyeon?” Gahyeon heard Handong call through the house. She hurriedly crossed to the door from her vanity and opened it, shouting an answer. “Almost ready, just wait in the car for me, please!” Handong called back a response and Gahyeon waited to hear the front door close before ducking back into her room. She finished applying her makeup, the final touch being red lipstick. Gahyeon took a step back and checked herself in her mirror. She was wearing a white sweater and jeans, her hair down and resting upon her shoulders, a black woolen scarf around her neck. A small, white, rose-shaped clip kept her hair out of her face. Satisfied, Gahyeon pulled on a pair of caramel-colored suede boots and walked out of her room, and through the front door.

_ Wow. _ That was the only word Handong could think of. Her best friend had always been good-looking, but this was just ridiculous. The way the sun shone on her skin made Handong forget how to breathe. Her outfit, most likely just thrown together last minute, looked effortlessly stylish. Had her lips always been that…  _ enticing _ ..? Handong shook her head. Despite the sudden heat on her cheeks, she denied her thoughts. Of course, she and Gahyeon knew more about each other than anyone ever would. They’d been there for each other countless times, through sickness and health. Gahyeon helped Handong come out of her shell and be more confident, even convincing her to audition for and perform in the school play when they were in middle school. That was one of the best memories of school she’d ever had. And being a year ahead of Gahyeon in school, Handong always helped her study, offering tips and tricks—even old notes. But there was no way Gahyeon saw her as anything more than an older sister. Handong nodded to herself as Gahyeon took her place in the passenger’s seat of the Prius. Gahyeon smiled at Handong, bright and toothy, but it faltered when she noticed Handong’s pensive expression. “Hey, you okay?” The younger girl asked her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. Handong nearly jumped out of her skin, but restrained herself, flinching slightly instead. “Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course.” Handong nodded once, giving Gahyeon a warm smile of her own. Seeming unsure, Gahyeon was going to say something, but she panicked and quickly averted her eyes from Handong’s smile to avoid her heart stopping. Instead she looked at the girl’s outfit. Handong was wearing a long coat over a black turtleneck and black ripped jeans. It was Handong’s favorite winter outfit, one Gahyeon had seen on her before. She never let anyone touch that coat. Gahyeon looked out the window for the rest of the ride, feeling her cheeks get warmer after staring at Handong for so long. She hoped the older girl hadn’t noticed.

As the sun set, making the sky a rosy pink, Gahyeon and Handong arrived at the park. At the entrance of the festival was an archway of soft golden light. As the pair walked through the passage, Gahyeon braved a glance at Handong and immediately regretted it. The soft light gave Handong a radiant appearance, as if she were the source of light herself. Handong turned to Gahyeon and smiled. Gahyeon watched as her best friend’s mouth moved, and was confused by the lack of sound. Gahyeon realized her heart was beating rapidly in her ears. She blinked and the sound was gone. “I-I’m sorry, I zoned out for a second. What’d you say?” Gahyeon asked, after an awkward laugh. Handong smiled and repeated herself. “I asked if you thought the lights were beautiful.” Gahyeon nodded, as if she hadn’t been ignoring the lights since they walked in.

The pair continued wandering around the park through the night, passing trees with golden lights wrapped around their trunks, silvery-white lights draped from their branches. Every so often, Handong would ask a passerby to take a picture of she and Gahyeon in front of statues made of lights, notably the herd of glowing, golden deer and the silvery snowman. Gahyeon’s favorite was of them pretending to eat a candy cane sculpture, the red and white light reflecting off of the two girls’ faces.

At the end of the trail, there was an impossibly tall Christmas tree, strung with silver and gold lights. Fake gifts circled the base of the tree, bordered by bright ribbons and tinsel. Handong stared at the tree in awe, looking up at the tip of the tree, where a large, shining star was secured. “ _ Wow _ ! Gahyeon, we have to take a picture here!” Gahyeon nodded and gave a small smile. Handong pulled Gahyeon into position next to her, holding the phone out to take a selfie with her best friend. She looked at the two of them on the screen, and her smile faltered. “Gahyeon? What’s wrong?” Handong turned to face the younger girl. Gahyeon wasn’t smiling as brightly as usual. The girl had an almost wistful look in her eyes as Handong asked the question. “I’m fine,” Gahyeon tried her hardest to give a reassuring smile, “let’s just take the picture, then get some hot chocolate and go home.” Most people would shrug it off, but Handong  _ knew _ something was wrong. Gahyeon always smiled the brightest and laughed the hardest around her. Had she done something wrong? “Gahyeon, seriously, you can talk to me. I love you.” Handong said softly, placing a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. Gahyeon stepped back suddenly. Her voice was strained with tears as she spoke quietly, in a rapid and harsh tone. “No. No, you don’t. Not in the way I really, really want you to.” Handong frowned in confusion. “Gahyeon, what-” “I’m  _ in _ love with you. I don’t know how long it’s been, but one day I looked at you and felt like I couldn’t breathe and my heart was beating in my throat. I was awake for all of that night trying to figure what the hell was wrong with me, and all I could think about is the way you smile at me like I’m everything you could ever need, the way you make me laugh like no one else ever has. But none of that even matters because you’ll only ever see me as a younger sister, so just forget I ever s-” Gahyeon was interrupted by Handong’s lips. The older girl had pulled Gahyeon close in a swift movement and connected their lips, ending the younger girl’s rambling. After a moment that felt like it had lasted forever to Gahyeon, Handong pulled away. Untangling her hands from the older girl’s hair, Gahyeon slowly opened her eyes, her mouth moving to speak, “I…” Handong held a hand up, signalling Gahyeon to let her say something. “I love you too. More than just friends who’ve known each other forever. Seeing you walk out of the house, it clicked for me. I love you. I think, subconsciously, that’s why I haven’t been in a relationship since you started coming to school with me. I wasn’t interested in anyone else. I had the person I needed right next to me.” Gahyeon listened to her friend, tears still spilling from her eyes. She shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around Handong’s waist, pulling their bodies together. “Can we go home?” Handong smiled and kissed Gahyeon’s forehead. “Of course. Hot chocolate?” Gahyeon nodded quickly and buried her face in Handong’s neck.

Gahyeon groaned and woke up, a ray of light shining into her eyes from her window, through a crack in her curtains. How long had she been asleep? Gahyeon looked around and noticed that Handong wasn’t present. She took out her phone and went to her messages, clicking her best friend’s name. [ _ hey, wya? _ ] Gahyeon sent the message, and Handong replied minutes later. [ _ just at home, what’s up? _ ] Gahyeon frowned. [ _ did I fall asleep on you? i’m sorryyyy _ ] Gahyeon laid back down, still blinking sleep from her eyes. She slowly brought herself into a sitting position, her phone playing a bell sound as she received a text. [ _ np i was studying last night anyway _ ] Gahyeon frowned in confusion. [ _ after you dropped me off at home? _ ] Gahyeon tried to figure out at what point she had fallen asleep during the car ride home from getting hot chocolate. [ _ we didn’t hang last night,, you ok? _ ] Gahyeon’s heart shattered at her realization of the cruel reality. [ _ oh, sorry, i just had a crazy dream last night _ ] It had felt so  _ real _ . Gahyeon kicked herself mentally. [ _ ah, remember it! you’ll have to tell me about it later :) _ ] A tear streamed down Gahyeon’s cheek. [ _ haha, yeah _ ] It had been too perfect. It was a dream. Of course.


End file.
